2010 English Hotel Merge
---- ---- "Merge" redirects here. For the first merge between US and Canada, see 2010 US-Canada Merge. The 2010 English Hotel Merge was the second planned merge connected to the US-Canada merge and would combine all English speaking hotels. News articles were published on April 7, 2010 explaining the merge. All English speaking hotels would merge into one universal website. On June 2, Habbo Australia merged with the new Habbo.com, becoming the first of the international hotels (besides Canada) to merge in the English Hotel merge. Overview On April 7, 2010, managers of all English speaking hotels published the following news story (note that this news article is from Habbo Canada; information may be different in each hotel): Participating hotels A strike in the URL of the website means it redirects to Habbo.com when visited. *Canada (http://www.habbo.ca) *United States (http://www.habbo.com) *Australia (http://www.habbo.com.au) *Singapore (http://www.habbo.com.sg) *Malaysia (http://habbo.com.my) *United Kingdom (http://habbo.co.uk) The Merge : See also: Timeline of the 2010 merges Less than a month after Canada and US merged, Habbo Australia joined. Like Canada, groups from Australia have yet to move to the new database. A couple of days later, Singapore merged with Habbo.com on June 4. Groups from Singapore are also awaiting migration to the new database. The AU, NZ, SG, MY and PH flag badges have been mistaken by a few Habbos to have been received for the merge, but some Australian or Singaporean hotel players may have flag badges from joining either the NZ, AU, SG, MY or PH groups before the merge. These players may have been randomly selected to receive the badge (with the flag on it, depending on what group was joined, in which hotel.), but every player from the hotels who merged also received their Hotel View badge as a merge badge. Habbo UK merged with Habbo.com on June 10, the final hotel to merge. Community Response : Main article: Criticism of the 2010 merges Reactions were mixed, but the response to the merge from older users was mostly negative. There have been many issues regarding the merge, including furni values, username and group clashes, time zones, and bullying. The Worldwide Merge Rumor In early July 2010, rumors on discussion forums and fansites were circulated about an alleged worldwide merge, where all international non-English-speaking hotels would merge with Habbo.com. However, days after the rumors started, they were proven to be false and Sulake would not merge other hotels with Habbo.com. http://www.habbo.com/articles/1767-rumor-has-it Merge Badges After the merge, badges were given to players to symbolize their home-hotels. MRG01 - Habbo Canada - Remembering my Habbo roots! MRG02 - Habbo USA - Remembering my Habbo roots! MRG03 - Habbo UK - Remembering my Habbo roots! MRG04 - Habbo Australia - Remembering my Habbo roots! MRG05 - Habbo Singapore - Remembering my Habbo roots! Other Badges A badge was also given to all users of the new English hotel to symbolize the new friendships between each country. MRG000 - Friendship Bracelet - A stranger is a friend you have yet to meet! Merge furni (See main article: Merge Compensation Rares). Many of the rare values went down due to different values in different hotels. To counteract this, Habbo gave gifts to make up for the lost value. The gifts included strange boxes, variants of cap statues, and a submarine! All users, at the least, received a free Travel Trunk. See also *2010 US-Canada Merge *Timeline of the 2010 merges Category:Updates Category:2010 merges Category:Major events Category:Featured Article